1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical-shaft wind power generator in a new energy field, and more particularly to a constant direction four quadrant lift type vertical shaft wind power generator.
2. Related Art
It is well-known that vanes of a vertical-shaft wind power generator generate a driving force at one side of the pivots and inevitably produce resistance when they rotate to the other side of the pivots based on the aerodynamic principle. Therefore, the power generation efficiency is not very high. For a long time, researchers have been working hard at researches about the vane shape, for example, the Savoninc vane enables the power to be greater than the resistance to accomplish other advantages of the vertical-shaft wind power generator. Currently, hundreds of design patents about the vertical-shaft wind power generator are available. Unfortunately, the power generation efficiency still cannot catch up with the horizontal-shaft wind power generator, with the exception of the France Darrieus vertical-shaft wind power generator. But the France Darrieus vertical-shaft wind power generator cannot realize self-start and may stop rotating at a small wind.